


His Little Blinder.

by orphan_account



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Gay, Homophobic Language, M/M, Sad, Slash, then hapoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 13:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13147263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Finn Shelby bumps into a small quiet boy and needs to know more.





	His Little Blinder.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little random thing that came to mind earlier. I don’t know how good this is so if you enjoy good if not leave a prompt x

Louis 

Louis’ father was a blinder, had been since before he had even met Louis’ mother. They didn’t want Louis mixed up in the dangers of the life his father lived so he was never brought to meetings or invited to join when he turned 16. He didn’t even really understand what a peaky blinder was until he was 17 and he bumped into Finn Shelby in the middle of the street.

“Oops sorry” Louis had smiled looking up at the taller boy. Finn stared at him for what seemed forever, Louis was entranced by his sharp jaw and his bright blue eyes that looked as clear as ice. “Name” finn asked snapping out of his stare. Louis stumbled out his words “Louis, Louis Taylor” he smiled holding out his hand to shake Finns.

Finn just nodded and began to walk off making Louis frown. It was a couple of days later at the library that he bumped into him again, Louis had gone to return a book and take out another one, he loved to read and to write. It was his passion. He had been looking over a couple of romance novels when Finn popped up next to him.

“So Louis, your dad works for us yeah?” He asked leaning against the book shelf, his cap low covering his eyes as he watched the small boys hands shake as he spoke to him. They talked for a while about his father and then Finn started to ask about him, what he liked to do and where he was from and Louis settled around him.

Three days later Louis was sat by the cut reading the book finn had suggested. He hadn’t ever read it but Ada told him it was amazing. Finn sat next to him for a while before he noticed making him jump when he turned to pick up his apple and the Shelby boy was sat in its place. 

He laughed scrunching his nose. “If I didn’t know better I’d say you’re following me Finn Shelby.” He smiled watching finn smirk. “Who says I’m not, can’t leave you alone for to long someone will come snatch you away.” He nudged him gently making Louis laugh and shake his head “I’m gonna be alone forever, ‘da said.” He shrugged 

 

“What do you mean by that?” Finn asked confused when Louis curled in on himself a little, finn had grown up around men, he hadn’t ever seen a boy so timid and sweet before. “I guess I mean I like boys and my da said that’s not somethin I should tell people cuz it ain’t allowed. I don’t really understand though cuz it’s like.. da’ loves ‘ma and they’re happy but ‘cus I think boys are pretty I have to be alone.” 

Finn watched him for a long minute before leaning in to kiss him, Louis froze for a moment before quickly kissing him back. “You’ve got me, you’re not alone. You can love who you want never let anyone tell you who to be.” Finn spoke softly pulling away touching Louis bright pink cheek gently. “Okay Finn” he whispered before smiling at him.

From then on, you didn’t find finn without Louis. People assumed they were friends but behind the closed door of Finns bedroom was another story. Finn had told Louis he loved him the day he went to London with his brothers knowing it could turn nasty. Louis had cried and told him he loved him too but to be safe and he would be waiting when he got home. 

Finn got home a week later and went straight to Louis house knocking on the door his brother getting out the car a few doors up going into polls. “Can’t even go a week without seein that lad can ya finn! Got a pretty sister ‘as he? Trying to butter ‘I’m up” Arthur and John called teasing him. He rolled his eyes turning to look at the now open door.

Louis stood with a black eye and a swollen lip. Finn had never felt angrier in his life, he was touching Louis face carefully not breathing a word just staring at him. “It was just some boys finn don’t worry.” He moved his hands off him quickly seeing Finns brothers walking up to see what was going on.

“Names” he spoke Louis could tell he was mad and shrunk in on himself. “Just James and Lucian” he shook his head “finn don’t get goin after them.” He begged grabbing his arm as he turned. Finn shrugged him off and looked at Arthur holding out his hand, Arthur handed him his gun and finn marched off. Louis looked at Tommy in disbelief, “bloody stop him!” He shouted tommy Just laughed and followed after finn John and Arthur not far behind. 

Louis stood shaking on the doorstep. Later that evening this father came home shouting at him for causing trouble. Cringing he went to his room just as he walked in finn fell threw his window. Before louis could ask him what happened finn was kissing him hard. “I love you Louis. More than anything and I will do anything to keep you safe.” He lent his forehead against Louis breathing heavily out of his nose\

Louis blushed hard, “I wish we could just run away from here, live in the country have our own little home.” He hummed shifting up onto his tip toes to kiss him again. “One day” Finn smiled softly nudging his nose. 

“Finn! Tommy’s lookin for you!” Michael called to finn and Louis as they walked along the street toward the bakery. Louis sighed, they were off on a date. “Come on this will take a few minutes and we’ll go.” Finn smiled slightly as him before heading for the betting office. Stood at polls door was one of the new Blinders he nodded at finn then looked at Louis. “Blinders only lad run along.” He shooed at Louis and Finn glared at him. 

Taking off his flat cap he dropped it on Louis head raising his eyebrow, “now he’s a blinder, Fuck off.” He snapped taking Louis hand pulling him inside letting go as soon as he saw Ada sat on the sofa. Louis giggled plopping the hat back on Finns head. Ada watched them with a smile. “Tommy wants you finn, he’s in the kitchen.” 

Finn nodded for Louis to follow him, as they stepped into the kitchen Louis noticed tommy and Polly at the table he stayed behind finn with his head down. He’d managed to never bump into Polly while finn shook him out the house and walked him home. 

“Ahh Louis Just the boy I wanted to see.” Tommy spoke breathing out a cloud of smoke. Finn moved infront of him a little more. “I want you to become a blinder” Tommy spoke before Louis could answer finn was laughing. “That is hilarious. There is no fucking way he’s being dragged into family business.” Louis watched with wife eyes.

“It’s not your choice finn he’s a good lad with a head on his shoulders. He’s in more danger being around you without being a blinder than he is if he wasn’t.” Polly spoke now watching the younger lad who was frowning. “Look at his face finn think they did that just because they wanted to, no it’s because of you.” Polly snapped.

Louis became enraged how dare they say it was Finns fault what those boys did. “Actually That was nothing to do with finn they did it because I’m g-“ finn held him hand over his mouth. “Shut up” he growled Louis heart was beating out of his chest. Finn shoved him back looking at Tommy. “He is not getting involved and that’s it.” He snapped. When he turned Louis was gone. 

Louis hadn’t stuck around to see what finn had to say he had ran out of the house, down watery lane, threw Charlie’s yard and went and sat in the stables, they were empty. Tommy had all the horses moved after the gun incident. Charlie sat in the roof for a few hours watching the world go by. He didn’t know what had upset him more. The fact finn was so mad at him or that he had promised him he was allowed to be who he wanted to be and was allowed to love who he wanted but as soon as he tried to fight for it he shut him down so harshly.

Louis lay in the hay looking up at the stars starting to appear in the dark sky. When he woke up he was in someone’s arms. Being carried up watery lane. Wiggling and thrashing against the did nothing, “put me down finn.” He snapped wiggling more now. But Finn kept a tight grip on him carrying him into his house. Louis was still half asleep when he put him down He shoved Finn a little. 

“You promised! You said I didn’t have to hide who I was or who I loved and you lied! You scared me finn! Why would you do that I understand you don’t want people to know about us but I’m gay and you being my friend to the outside world doesn’t make you gay too! I love you and you-“ finn pressed his lips to Louis’ harshly his hands placed on Louis cheeks:

“What the fuck!?” John shouted walking in the front door. Finn didn’t pull away just continued to kiss Louis. “Fuck sake finn .” Ada sighed walking in shoving John out the way. “Thought you’d never get a fella” she laughed heading for the kitchen. Finn pulled away. “Family meeting now.” He looked at John before he ran off to find his brothers. 

“Finn first off you’re 21 you can’t call a family meeting, secondly you’ve just bloody kissed me in front of your family!” Louis shrieked shaking his arm a little. “I love you and what i did earlier was ridiculous I can’t tell you to be whoever you want to be and then in the next breath do exactly that to my family.” Finn squeezed his hand. “We can’t get married but Isaiahs father is a priest and he can bless us. It will be our promise to each other.” Finn smiled looking down at him.

Louis beamed, “Okay finn But Only if your family don’t shoot us first.” He mumbled shaking a little finn squeezing his hands as they walked to the den. “I love you” He whispered as they sat at the table finn shouted “out” and within a minute the room was empty.

They sat at the table waiting for the family, Louis but his lip nervously his hands shaking while finn sat calmly reaching over to squeeze Louis hand. First Arthur and Polly arrived then John and Esme before Tommy and Ada walked in. John didn’t look at them but Ada was smiling happily. Finn stood up. “What’s this about finn.” Tommy asked staying stood while everyone else took their seats. 

“I’m to be married.” Finn spoke confidently. His family burst out laughing all but John and Ada. “Who’s the girl you got in trouble then? Come on we gotta know her” Arthur laughed. 

Finn reached down and took Louis hand confidently. Making him stand. “I’m marrying Louis. He will then be a shelby he will be protected and treated equally.” Finns hand wrapped around Louis waist. Everyone was deadly silent.

Polly stood and stared at them for a moment before leaving. Finn went to speak but Tommy held up his hand “let her go finn.” Arthur sighed and pulled out his wallet handing over a wad of money to his younger brother. “I told ya our finn had a thing for the men.” Tommy laughed pocketing the money before clasping Johns shoulder. “Congratulations Finn and to you to Louis we’re glad you’re both happy.” Tommy spoke Arthur shouting about them going to celebrate while John and Esme looked shocked. “Ada find Poll tell her to get on her best dress and meet us at the garrison” 

“Finn, Louis we will meet you there.” Tommy nodded him and Arthur leaving. John stood “John I-“ finn took a step toward him but he just held up his hand and walked out Esme following keeping her head down. Louis wrapped his arms around his waist from behind squeezing him gently knowing that no matter how well that went pol and John leaving hurt him. 

Finn sighed turning in his arms and wrapped his arms around his shoulders kissing the top of his head. “I love you too” Louis mumbled against his chest. Finn smiled gently.

That night went easier than expected, John and Polly had time to think things over and apologised. Tommy sent out a threat that is anyone harmed or even said a bad word about his brother and his boyfriend they would be cut until they were unrecognisable. 

March of that year Finn and Louis were blessed in the church and Louis Name was changed to Shelby. Tommy gave them a small house in the country as a ‘wedding’ present. When Louis turned 23 he published his first book and in the same year they adopted two little boys from a children’s home just outside small heath. They were happy and even with the occasional homophobic asshole (that Finn and the shelbys disposed of quickly.)


End file.
